


just the outlines of our hands

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Missing Scene, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia slots her body against Allison's, her forehead resting against her shoulder.  At least they have warm water, she sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the outlines of our hands

**Author's Note:**

> AU/Missing Scene during Motel California. No real spoilers, though.

The shower curtain swishes and the bar holding it up cracks ominously as the curtain is pushed aside, red hair and skin flashing in the corner of Allison's eye.

 

Lydia slots her body against Allison's, her forehead resting against her shoulder.   _At least they have warm water_ , she sighs, lips and tongue brushing against wet skin.

 

  
_Don't jinx it_ , Allison laughs, and Lydia presses forward, her breasts pressing into Allison's back, her fingers threading through Allison's hair and then trailing down, scraping over her neck, into the dip between her neck and shoulder, and down until they scrape over hard nipples.  Allison moans, her back arching into Lydia, and Lydia sucks a bruise into the side of Allison's neck.

 

Allison wants Lydia _everywhere_ , wants to be wrapped around and inside and all over Lydia too.  Allison turns around slowly, places careful fingers on Lydia's hips, moving her against the wall and Lydia smiles, lets herself be pushed up against it, lets her hands be pushed over her head as Allison tangles their fingers and bends her head to attack Lydia's lips with her own.  Their tongues chase each other, melt into each other, and Lydia wraps her calf around Allison's hip.  Allison hoists her up, all deceptively strong legs and arms.

 

Allison kisses down her neck, and down her chest, as she slowly rolls their hips together, skin pressing, the friction just _almost_.  Lydia gasps, pulling on the ends of Allison's hair.   _More_ , she gasps, and Allison sets Lydia back down, before carefully dropping to her knees, fingertips gliding over soft skin and curves.

 

She spreads Lydia's legs with her palms, wanting to put Lydia's calves over her shoulders so that Lydia could just thrust herself onto her tongue until she comes, but she doesn't because she doesn't want Lydia to fall and that's a little more important right now.

 

She spreads her legs with her palms, opening her up with fingers and tongue, licking into her until Lydia pushes her hips against her, panting, _Allison, please_.

 

Allison moves the tips of her fingers over the side of and around her clit until she feels Lydia's body start to shudder, _Harder_ , Lydia breathes, gasps.  Allison does, and with a final lick into her, Lydia shudders, a full body vibration, slumping into Allison.

 

Allison stands up, crowding Lydia against the wall again. _I love you_ , she says against her lips, _even in gross motel rooms_.  Lydia laughs, _Yeah me too_.

 


End file.
